


Day 22 - Zip

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Halloween, Karasuno Family, M/M, Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: “Come on,” Hiroki whined, pulling at both of their arms this time. The two parents finally gave in, walking out the door with Hiroki excitedly bouncing next to them, eager to reach his friend’s house to start their evening of Trick or Treating.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Day 22 - Zip

**Author's Note:**

> Brrrrr barely relating to the actual prompt headass-
> 
> Anyway have fun!

“Papa! It’s time to go!” A young boy was tugging on Daichi’s arm, a bright smile on his face. Daichi chuckled lightly, following his son to the door. The little boy was dressed in all white, a fake halo over his head and small wings attached to straps over his shoulders.

“Okay, okay.” He looked around for the silver-haired man he had married. “Where’s your dad?” The boy shrugged, still trying to pull Daichi out the door. As if on cue, Sugawara’s soft voice called from another room, the tone a question but too far away to understand. “Koshi, we’re at the front door!” he shouted back, hoping his voice carried.

After a minute Sugawara’s head popped out from behind a doorway. “Daichi? Hiro?” Daichi smiled at his husband, seeing the orange pumpkin he carried. He handed it to Hiroki, who grabbed it eagerly. “You forgot your basket, silly.” He ruffled his hair affectionately and he said it, making sure not to displace the little halo headband he wore.

Hiroki puffed out his cheeks as he looked up at his other father, letting the air he’d collected blow across Sugawara’s face, lifting his bangs. Hiroki was tall for his age, only six years old but already a little over four feet. He was a nimble, lanky boy with dark hair, a child Daichi and Sugawara had found alone one day many years ago, loving the baby with wide, curious eyes and chubby cheeks even before officially adopting him. 

Sugawara had, of course, always loved children, but Daichi hadn’t ever thought he would want kids until he became the captain back in his third year at Karasuno and suddenly felt like the father to ten loud and hyper boys. It had been a crazy year but he loved his former team. It gave his son ten loud and hyper uncles, ones that he adored.

“Come _on_ ,” Hiroki whined, pulling at both of their arms this time. The two parents finally gave in, walking out the door with Hiroki excitedly bouncing next to them, eager to reach his friend’s house to start their evening of Trick or Treating. 

Daichi reached out his hands, Sugawara and Hiroki both interlacing their hands with each of his and talked about Hiroki’s plans for the long night ahead. Hiroki’s classmate’s house wasn’t far so they were quickly walking up their driveway and ringing the doorbell.

“Hiro!” Another boy answered the door, a few more boys and girls in the doorway behind him. 

“Itsuki!” Hiroki replied with just as much enthusiasm as if it had been years since they’d seen each other instead of that afternoon in school. Itsuki’s parents walked up behind the other kids, reaching over their heads to shake Daichi’s and Sugawara’s hands.

“Thank you so much for offering to chaperone them,” his mother sounded slightly desperate, eyes ringed with dark circles and she thanked the other couple.

“It’s not a problem,” Sugawara showed off his signature angelic smile, Daichi’s heart melting a little as he saw the wide grin. “We’re happy to help!” Daichi nodded in agreement, Itsuki’s father looking at the two as if they were a godsend.

They quickly exchanged goodbyes before the six or seven kids were out in the cold air, all dressed up in small cute costumes. Daichi was surprised that Sugawara seemed to know some of them by name, but decided to ask later. There were too many kids for them to take in a car so instead, Daichi and Sugawara walked behind the laughing children, making sure they stayed together and stayed safe.

Every time they passed a house one of the first graders would run up to the door excitedly, the others following them. Cries of ‘Trick or treat!” repeated at every door, kids who couldn’t stand still bouncing around as they received their candy one by one. They were pretty autonomous other than the occasional stray from the group. _Smart kids_ , Daichi thought.

“God, remember when we dressed Hiro up in a little bee costume our first Halloween?” Daichi laughed at the memory, a small, round-cheeked toddler looking grumpy in a little black and yellow striped onesie.

Sugawara laughed with him, both of them still keeping their eyes on their more grown-up son and his friends. “Of _course_ , Atsumu was so mad when we told him he was our inspiration.” One of the kids started to run across the street, Sugawara immediately rushing forward to catch her by the wrist before she could make her way onto the road. “Kasumi! You can’t go across the street without looking both ways for cars, okay?” he asked kindly, a sweet smile forming on his lips. The girl nodded, looking both ways. The others did the same and ran across the street. Sugawara sighed and he and Daichi jogged across as well.

“Koshi?” Daichi asked as he caught up to his husband. Sugawara made a noise of acknowledgment, prompting him to continue. “Can I ask how you know some of these kids?” Sugawara laughed, the sound forming a smile on Daichi’s own face.

“Well, some of them are my students.” Sugawara bumped Daichi with his shoulder, hands clasped together in front of him. Daichi made a faint ‘ohh’ in realization, pulling one of Sugawara’s hands into his. His fingers were cold, and Daichi took a second look at Sugawara’s outfit, a simple t-shirt and jacket surely leaving him cold.

Daichi scolded himself for not realizing it earlier and unzipped his own outer coat, taking it off and handing it to Sugawara. He eyed it suspiciously looking to meet Daichi’s gaze. “Aren’t you going to be cold?”

“I’ll be fine, Koshi,” he responded. Sugawara still didn’t take the thin coat.

“You realize that if you let me take this now, you’re not getting it back, right?” Daichi laughed, knowing full well of his husband’s tendency to take his clothing. “You’re officially signing this jacket over to me, right?” he clarified.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Sugawara grinned at the conformation and grabbed the darkly colored garment, slipping his arms through the sleeves and bringing them to his face, taking in the scent of Daichi’s cologne and shampoo. Daichi rolled his eyes affectionately at the action, the familiar gesture he’d seen Sugawara perform dozens of times. 

Daichi reached over and pulled the zipper up for him, Sugawara still immersed with the clothing pressed to his nose. When he finally put his hands down and slipped one of them back into Daichi’s grasp his fingers were warmer, an equally warm smile appearing on Daichi’s lips, the only cold pressing against his hands being the ring that Sugawara never took off, the one circling his left ring finger. 

They watched their son and his friends together, Daichi eventually leaning his head on Sugawara’s as they walked behind the loud children. Every day he spent with Sugawara and Hiroki was another day he learned to love them more than the one before, his heart growing to fit more love for the two best people in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I used Hiroki for his name because I thought it meant something cute.  
> From Japanese 大 (hiro) meaning "big, great" and 輝 (ki) meaning "brightness"  
> That first character is the same one as in Daichi's name btw, I know Chinese and Japanese uses a lot of the same characters :P  
> He makes a cameo in a future fic so if you like him... Look out for that!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
